Lifeblood (The Gamer & Vampire Knight Fic)(A Goddess' Multiverse)
by MonochromeJoker29
Summary: A deity's job is never done. Xeno knows this for a fact, but she isn't all that enthused when she finds out the next universe she has to enter is the basis for "Vampire Knight". With the Vampire Knight Universe's rules, new family, vampires, hunters, pesky followers and a job to get done, Xeno isn't sure she'll come out with her head screwed on right. OFC-Insert!Rido's twin HIATUS
1. Lore

**Lore As Told To and By Mortals**

 **by MonochromeJoker29**

Finished on June 20, 2018

The Multiverse is a vast place, riddled with things you or I couldn't even fathom. One such example is the place all souls go when they reach their one thousandth life. The Land of the Divine, The Kingdom of the Gods, what I'm talking about is the world all of us go to die and finally ascend back to our rightful places. Oh, the name of the place? Well, heh, that's the thing, nobody knows. Wait! No, don't leave! At least listen out of curiosity if nothing else!

Where was I? Ah yes, no mortal knows, but what we do know is that our souls are the key. Mortal souls, after all, for all that they are kept in such fleshy bodies, are immortal.

What little else we do know comes in a story. Alright, that's it! That's all I wanted to say. Thanks for listening to me, stranger. Eh? What do you mean you won't let me go if I don't tell you the story? Alright, alright, no violence necessary, geez!

Mukashi, mukashi (long, long ago)-What? This is the way I heard it back then and I thought you'd appreciate the authenticity. Of course, I don't remember exactly how the rest was worded out, so the rest will be in English.

The Multiverse was dying, giving energy it didn't have to growing and watching over each part of itself. Time passed, and it was getting more than abundantly clear the Multiverse was expanding too much to even watch over its individual parts anymore without dying, but it needed to or the balance it used to keep itself alive would crumble.

The Multiverse survived for a time in that manner, slowly dying but unable to help itself. In one last desperate attempt to live the Multiverse split itself into pieces, each piece the embodiment of one part of itself. These pieces called themselves divus and as intended, kept what they embodied in balance and the Multiverse lived, prospering, giving birth to more divus as it expanded.

The divus, as time passed, began to be called sawol, ziel, seele and finally, soul. So you see, stranger, all of us are the universe and the universe is all of us.

Nonsense?! Hey, don't diss our origin story! What do you mean this sounds like something some lazy writer wrote because there wasn't any time to world build?! Come back here, you!-


	2. Prologue (UPDATED)

_**First & Last Author's Note**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

Dear darling readers,

I'd like to point out that unless something unforeseen happens this will be my first and last author's note for this story, so please don't get mad that I'm starting this off with one. Anyways, for ease of reading I'm writing this in bullet points, so here I go.

-I would appreciate constructive criticism, so please don't just give me disparaging comments and not explain your reasoning.

-You're entitled to your own opinion but you don't have to push them on others. If you don't like the story, then don't read it.

-Writing is a _**hobby**_. I don't write 24/7, so please don't expect me to churn out chapters like a machine. Saying that though, I tend to flesh out my stories before I even write them so this already has it's full narrative arc done, so I guess you could expect this story to be done within the year and chapters to come out regularly.

-I know, I know, I just published a story recently what am I doing publishing this one so soon? Well readers, I got inspired by all the Vampire Knight OCs popping up and well, plot bunnies like one where Ridō actually has a twin (I keep seeing Kuran OCs that are always either twins with Yūki/Kaname/Jūri or even sisters with them, but I've never seen one that's twins with either Haruka or Ridō and well, this was born due to that.) always urge you to write them, so yeah.

-This story is part of a series called **"A Goddess' Multiverse"** , so it might be better to read the first book ( **Gaia's Indentured Minister, which can be found through my profile page.** ) as it explains the world of the series more. Though if you want to just read this I won't begrudge you. Just know that you were warned and that some details might not be as significant as they should be to you.

 **-So I've been taking a while writing this story.** 😅 **Eheheh, well I was trying to get this to my standards or you know, not let it suck too bad, but I read somewhere recently that a writer was never really satisfied with their work. That made me realise I probably wouldn't be for a while yet, so here is the prologue at least.**

Enjoy the story,

MonochromeJoker29

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own The Gamer or any other works that may inevitably be mentioned in this story._

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **By MonochromeJoker29**_

 _Started on February 13, 2018_

 _Updated on August 11, 2019_

 _It was a sunny day, the type you'd normally see people going to the beach at, when Gaia whisked me off for another lesson. Previously, I used to be the type that would be thanking the gods at this point but my current occupation as an indentured apprentice to one kinda ruined religion for me. Instead, I decided a grateful sigh would have to do to show just how relieved I was that she didn't decide to have another one of her impromptu tests._

 _Quick as a whip, Gaia turned and glowered at me. "What was that?!"_

 _I merely tilted my head and kept a naive expression on my face in response. "What was what?"_

 _Gaia's glower turning into a full on glare. "You know what I meant!" Upon seeing that the innocent look I was trying to pull off wasn't even twitching, my mentor 's eyes had a considering light in them before she suddenly pasted a scheming grin on her face. It was the kind of grin you'd expect to find on the face of an imp, sinister, gleeful and sadistic all at once. Stepping back, knowing full well what that smile meant for me, I was getting ready to make a run for it despite all the good that would do for me when her voice stopped me. "I just wanted to impart a lesson on you but I see you'd need more than just words to teach you this time."_

 _Past the point of panic and hoping to the Multiverse I survived this, I met her eyes. "Would you at least tell me what the lesson is before sending me to Multiverse knows where?"_

 _Looking back in a parody of my facade earlier, she tilted her head. "Oh? It's simple. A divus' job is never done, so to survive with your head intact you need to find something to keep you interested. Otherwise, you might end up like those of us who've gone mad." She tugged on my hand, her smile growing as she continued speaking in a cutesy voice while pulling me reluctantly along. Stopping, I realised there was no solid ground below my feet, but before I could do anything Gaia let go of my hand and began waving at me. "Bye bye! I hope you like the new place I'm sending you to."_

 _The wind rushed around me as I fell screaming down into the portal._

I woke up standing, the peculiar yet familiar feeling of nearly complete sensory deprivation causing me to glance about. A white void with random odds and ends, from a mirror of my body to my favourite crystal ball, floating all over the place. Staring at my body, because I still found it mildly weird and uncomfortable to have more than one, I had to pause and consciously shove the thought away. Never mind that, I was just home, so why then did I have the odd feeling that dream wasn't just one but an ominous warning? It couldn't be though, because my life was interesting enough. After all, I'm the Divus of Eccentricities, my life is the antithesis to the word "uninteresting". Then again, maybe it could be for that same reason that I do need to find a hobby to ground me. After all, a life filled with inconsistencies would become predictable in that it would always have inconsistencies.

As if to further prove my point, a pop up appeared smack dab in front of my face. Calmly stepping backwards to read better even as I unconsciously leaned forward in interest, I couldn't help the slight interested gleam that entered my eyes. **[New quest named [Heads or Tails?] available!]** Silently choosing the quest name, the info immediately appeared for my perusal.

 **Quest Name : Heads or Tails?**

 **Background: Wren, the Divus of Chance, decided to have some fun and play a betting game. The bet was simple, if Wren blessed a soul and shoved it into a [pureblood]'s body he bet that that pureblood would go nuts within their first millennium .**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Enter the universe that the [Vampire Knight] manga and anime was based on.**

 **-Find the pureblood sharing mindspace with the blessed soul.**

 **-Figure out if the pureblood will go nuts and eradicate the being if necessary.**

 **Consequences of Failure:**

 **-The Vampire Knight World will implode due to the world's rules being violated.**

 **-Two divus will go mad when they take their mantle as they would have more than a thousand lives each, some memories clear and others blurred or blended.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-Peace for however long someone doesn't do something wrong again.**

 **-The Vampire Knight World is safe.**

 **-A lover**

 **[Accept] OR [Decline]**

Wren? More like Idiot. That's not a bet, it's a prophecy. No being can handle having two souls in one body. There'd be a constant fight for dominance and if not then they'd blend, becoming one, causing who knows how many problems when they have to separate.

Sighing, I focused on the one unfamiliar word staring me in the face. "Pureblood," I spoke the word pondering about it before I let a smile curve across my face,"interesting." Opening **[pureblood]** , I felt my smile stretch wider as I chuckled. Perhaps this place will provide me with a suitable hobby, after all. Vampire hunter Xeno doesn't sound bad, has a nice ring to it actually.

 **Pureblood**

 **A species of vampire in the Vampire Knight World that has no human blood in their bloodline and so, has tremendous power and can command lesser vampires.**

So that's what I'll have to deal with when I go do my job, eh? Mosquitoes that can convert others into their own species. Hm then, I should at least find out what else about Vampire Knight I should know. Walking into a zombie- I mean, vampire apocalypse may be interesting but I'm not looking for more trouble than I'm probably going to get anyway. Tapping **[Vampire Knight]** , I snorted at the classic shōjo synopsis I saw laid out before me. I mean, look at this! We've got the suitably adorable and weak leading female, the two manly and brooding love rivals, extra characters and the antagonist.

Huh, well isn't this interesting. It seems like all the problems stemmed from Ridō Kuran's obsessive love for Jūri Kuran. Then, if he had someone who loved him back, would he have still been the way he was? Can I perhaps find someone who'd be perfect for him and make his love interest before Jūri's even born? I guess that's something else to do while I'm there if I'm bored enough. It could also be my new hobby, matchmaking. I snorted at the thought, dismissing it.

Staring in renewed interest at the pop up once again, I ignored the other words like "Rewards" as to me they were useless. I zeroed in on the consequences instead, trying to recall the rules of that particular universe and was mildly irritated to realise that according to the only rule there nothing was allowed to enter unless it was native to it. This meant that the blessed soul was actually under my jurisdiction and unless I did something it would be my fault if it caused the Vampire Knight universe to unravel. Unless, of course, I decided to contact another who the soul was under the domain of as well and asked them to do something.

Feeling hope flaring in my chest, I paused as I realised that wouldn't be possible because the only divus who could take care of the soul were those whose domains were either death, creation, rebirth, chance, norms and fate. The thing was, none of the main divus with those as their domains would help me unless I either blackmailed or made a deal with them as they all weren't even remotely close to that universe at the current time, had jobs to do and some last I knew parted ways with me with bad feelings all around.

I loathe making such deals and blackmailing anyone is just asking for trouble later on, so I guess-Wait, but I'm sure I could just look through the future and- No, that wouldn't work at all. Fate changed far too easily to base that world's continued existence on something so arbitrary. Hm, I guess that makes my choice for me. Clicking **[Accept]** , I summoned my much loathed portal, pausing as I remembered I had to be reborn to enter my destination. I mean, it would be interesting, but what if I ended up as something pitiful like a bug? I might get squished and that thought just sends shivers through my spine. Then again, I am a divus, I could just change my form once I get there.

Decision set, I moved to enter what looked like a floating void of blue with odds and ends floating inside, my portal. Poking the groovy lamp that was gliding through the blue in front of me, I prepared myself for the nauseating feeling that would no doubt befall me before stepping through. Immediately, my senses all fled as I heard a voice speak.

"Well it seems like another one of us decided to be reborn. What do you think we should make this one?" Pondered a high childish voice before the sound of a resounding slap echoed through what seemed like a room. " Ow! What was that for?!"

A deep voice, scathing tone heard loud and clear, answered. "Stop misleading everyone who steps through here. We're Divus of Rebirth, we don't mould these guys like clay, we guide them." The sound of rustling clothes and more papers being moved filled the silence before the voice continued. "Let's see here- "

"Oh, you're awake!" Exclaimed the childish voice, getting louder, seeming to come from right beside her. "Since you're aware, I'd like to explain to you that according to the rules you're not allowed to change from the form you're reborn into once you are in that universe. This is due to such an action violating the one rule that exists in that world. Now, with that quick warning done, have fun in your next life!" A sound like someone flushing a toilet suddenly drowned everything out around me and all my senses left me.

For a long while I don't think I was aware at all. It only changed when I began to feel a presence, one that was my only companion in the dark. I wasn't sure at first if it was someone else in the womb with me, a twin, two others or the life energy of my new parent or both. Nevertheless, it was comforting to sense them there.

Wait, a moment, sense?! Does this mean I'm a vampire or a hunter? Because I'm pretty sure humans don't sense like this in the womb. I better be a vampire because if I have to deal with a twin trying to eat me in the womb, I'm gonna-

Something bumped into me, bowling me over. Holy pufflesticks! The hell was that?! Sensing around me, I found out it was just my fellow presence or was it presences? They felt fuzzy to whatever thing I was using to sense them as if at some points there were two of them and others, just one. Trying to focus more I realised it was just one presence who seemed to be-Huh, well look at that, twins can actually hold hands in the womb after all. Aw! That's so cute! You know, kid, when we get out of here I can already tell we'll be two peas in a pod, just wait for it. We'll braid each other's hair, do each other's make-up, paint each other's nails, play video games together, swap books, help each other do homework and whatever other thing you wanna do together.

Hm, I guess we'll be here for a while. Ooh, how about we come up with a name for you? I'd feel weird if I kept calling you kid and it would get boring if I did, so it sounds like a sound plan to me. How about for now I call you Presence? I know it isn't imaginative but I'll switch your name and gender every time I wake up from a nap to keep things interesting since we're not sure of either currently-

Woah! What the hell was that?! I-I'm getting tired, like something- Darkness descended on me swiftly.

When I next woke up, my twin, because it could be nothing else but one, felt far more vibrant than before. Oh no that bitch better not have done what I think it just did! My inner war cry was met by exhaustion tugging at my body and the feeling of more energy leaving even as I thought. Stupid hunters' curse! Stupid- More energy fled from me and I gripped my twin's hand, or what passes for one in the womb, trying to will my body to take energy too. One moment I was trying to pull energy back and the next I was out like a light.

I spent much of my time in the womb like that, unconscious and whenever I was conscious enough the first feeling able to surface was alarm before I would go down under once again. It came to a point that one day, feeling how tenuous my hold on life was, I used the last of my energy and panicked. I flailed, trying to push the hand gripping me tightly away. Not even born yet and I was dying, I couldn't believe it. I was disappearing so fast and I didn't have enough time. How long does it take to be born anyway?! In my panic I exhausted all my energy and once again went under, the impending feeling of this being the last time I opened my eyes weighing heavily on me.

When I next woke it was to pain and the feeling of no more energy around me. I imagined that this was Hell or that moment before I would wake in my usual divus form and though I was a bit disheartened I knew making energy by my own hands wouldn't have gone well. The one rule of this world was not to have a foreign body and by what the Divus of Rebirth said, it seems even mutating bodies was considered breaking the rule, so I couldn't make energy out of nowhere either since the moment I make it it isn't considered native.

In this moment I felt more alone than I ever had in a thousand years. My heart rained tears and let me tell you, losing oxygen as a baby because you choke on the tears you can't even give out was horrible. In this state, I retreated into myself as sleep seemed better than my waking moments now. Right before falling asleep I thought I heard two beats following the angry warbeats that were my own. That was impossible though. I was a murderer of babies in the womb, after all. Before my thoughts could make me choke on tears again I dove into sleep.

And woke right up to a mobile floating above me and a deafeningly loud cry right beside me, a high voice wailing as loud as an ambulance. "Oh? What's wrong, Ridō-sama?" A deep roughened voice, the voice of a smoker, floated through the air from the dainty mouth of a woman who looked remarkably motherly before a gasp crashed through the air and the woman's eyes- And why could I see so well as a baby?-misted over as she began to cry in-Well, I wasn't sure, but was that relief?

With a woman crying over me and the wailing chorus of a baby beside me I realised what exactly was going on. Holy pufflesticks! I was alive! I WAS ALIVE! AND MY SIBLING WAS TOO! If I had legs I would be doing a jig right then. My voice joined my twin's-I had a twin, not a hallucination born of loneliness! AND THEY WERE ALIVE!-in juxtaposition to his, laughing in happy relief.

Reaching out to my twin, I placed my hand on his-I mean he was a he, right? His energy felt masculine and odd, but that didn't matter, he was ALIVE.-mouth accidentally, forgetting babies had terrible coordination. Oh pufflesticks, I was aiming for his hand! Oh Multiverse, he was going silent! Multiverse damn it, the first time I meet my sibling and I accidentally make him cry. I cringed back, waiting for the inevitable volume increase of his cries when I felt something touch my hand in the space between us and hold onto it.

His touch less of a danger to me and more a reassurance than it was in the womb, I relaxed and opened one eye in worry before opening the other. Immediately, he gave me a gummy smile that sent dread shooting through me as he took energy and, making me go boneless, seemed to push energy back as well. With me in this relaxed state, I could feel what exactly he was doing. He was shaping his energy into a hook and tugging at mine before shoving his own my way.

The flow of energy was relaxing, but what wasn't was the vision of the child in beside me. Please tell me one of the divus decided to play a joke on me. The Multiversing baby had heterochromia, one icy blue and one garnet red eye. Oh-Oh Multiverse, I'm pretty sure I said I'd help Ridō find someone not be that someone!

No, don't panic yet, double-check everything first. This might just be some other baby with the exact same eyes as the character. Yeah, you're just wrong, just jumping to conclusions.

Tuning into my environment, I paid attention to the smell of metal in the air and the font of power I felt all around us familiar to me in a way the energy was. It was our Mother, the woman with the cigarette roughened voice, who seemed to be crying in relief. I turned her way, noticing in that moment that the bed seemed to be ornate and gilded with real gold. Well, at least now I know I'm probably going to be getting the good stuff, no parking lot drive-bys for this vampire baby, no siree. Speaking of eating, I wonder how vampires in the era I was born in would eat. Would we hunt or?- My thoughts were cut off by a hand slapping me in the face.

Okay, first of all, ouch! Second of all, I get that was karma, but I didn't hit you that hard, Reynard! -I didn't know his name yet, so I was going with some random one I came up with on the spot.- Annoyed, I pushed Reynard's hand away when he began to sniffle. Disgruntled, I realised that I stopped eating, I guess, and that he wanted me to eat more. I held my hand out and grabbed his hand to pull more energy my way, trying to copy his actions from when he was guiding energy into me and taking like earlier but using my own to tug at his, making my twin giggle again. Yeesh, I guess we know who'll be the worrier in this relationship.

A dainty hand-everything about the woman was dainty except her voice, roughened and strong as it was-wet from her own tears touched my cheek as if in disbelief before suddenly pulling me close and singing what I believed was a lullaby. I could hear Reynard-I refused to believe my twin in this life was Ridō- fussing behind me before I felt him settle beside me in our Mother's arms and try to burrow himself into the same blanket burrito I was in. I yawned, snuggled a bit closer to my Mother and at this point winked out.


End file.
